Steven's Stigma
by AfroFiction
Summary: After facing an abrupt goodbye to his best friend, Steven Universe's powers go haywire and controls him to do some questionable stuff in his sleep.


The sun rests on top of the ocean line, filling Beach City's sky with a faint shade of lavender. On this quiet Sunday morning, the frigid air felt quite brisk along the boardwalk. Where you have residents returning to their businesses in par with the routine of this small beach town. The Beach City Fun Land cried into the morning sky, faint screams from patrons on the newly built roller coaster and not to mention the flashing Ferris wheel spinning on its axis. Waves crashed on the shore below, along the beach you'll see the iconic temple sitting on the hillside. On the top of the statue is occupied by Steven Universe, who is having a hard time today.

The young gem hybrid stared into the sky as the sunrise, and by the looks of his soggy face, he's been crying for some time in secrecy. He wasn't really feeling himself after his most beloved friend Connie has moved a state over. Ever since Connie gathers the news of her Father's promotion having to relocate his family, she has been taking it pretty hard.

Connie would often visit Steven's temple for routine sword training with her master Pearl, but moving out of state would put an end to this. The news came about a month ago, during that time the duo devoted the time they had left with each other. With more library visits, sleepovers, and of course spend time as the physical embodiment of their love as Stevonnie. The other crystal gems went out of their way to give Steven and Connie as much fun as they possibly could. This went on for a few weeks until Connie's final day. Emotions got the best of them, as they surrendered to their own tears for each other when goodbyes were exchanged. Connie promised she would visit periodically throughout the years and that really doesn't like much for Steven's regard but it did soften the blow.

Which brings us back to this morning leaving him on top of the temple to sulk for himself. He felt things are going to be very different without his best friend visiting him every day, still holding out hope that she will return soon. The faint sound of a pair of aquatic wings interrupted his time alone.

His head lifted up to see Peridot being carried by Lapis, they hovered above him until landing next to him on the temple. Steven wiped his tears with his arm to properly greet his friends.

"Oh hey you guys, here to check up on me? That's really nice of you, but I'm fine you guys," he noticed the worried looks the pair of gems gave him at first. In an instant her wings faded away, Peridot played with her own fingers and looked at the ground nervously as they were in fact worried about Steven.

"We came to see you," Peridot whined, "as in seeing how you are holding up" Her nurturing spirit spawned from her interactions with Lapis dealing with her pain. Steven shrugged, averting his gaze.

"Do you want a hug, Steven?" Lapis learned coping-mechanisms from her roommate Peridot, and learned from her favorite TV programs, she watched every night resting. Lapis extended her arms out, which made Peridot follow in her lead reaching out for Steven. He stood up to complete the group hug as the trio shared their embrace.

"I'm sorry your friend left Steven if you ever need help or just friendly company you'll know where to find us" Peridot whispered. Steven soon realized that he needed this hug, and happy that his friends offered to help him when he needed them the most. They broke the hug, staring at each other while the Sun appears in the distance.

"Just hang in there Steven, everything will be okay" Lapis replied petting Steven's hair curiously.

"Thank you, guys. I needed that. I should probably turn in; I'm getting a headache up here"

The pair of gems nodded at his request. They said their usual "see ya's" before Lapis whisked Peridot into midair heading back into town. Steven looked over the edge of the high standing temple and took a big leap of the head. Slowly descending down to the safe return of the beach below him, he walked slowly to his shack's entrance.

Pearl put her phone away when their eyes met. She feels bad about Steven losing his best friend albeit Pearl has suffered a lot of loss in her extensive life on earth. She lightly patted the spot on the couch next to her, motioning Steven to sit on the couch.

Steven accepted the invitation with his head hanging low, sulking right next to the worried Pearl.

"I know, without Connie, you might feel a little down. You still have us Steven, and we will never abandon you."Pearl reassured him.

"Thanks, Pearl. Connie didn't abandon me at all and her family said we could visit her outside Delmarva." Steven wiped his lone estranged tear having Pearl notice."

"There's always Lion, he can take you to Connie whenever you two see fit," Pearl suggests. Yeah, that did sound like a hopeful idea when Connie suggested it a few months ago, but Steven had his doubts. Moving to a new place sounded foreign to him, a new school could provide new friends for her. Steven knew from experience that his jam bud will always have his back, but another part of him is nowhere to be found.

"It's going to be so different from now on," Steven fought to speak.

Pearl wanted to reach out to him and vow that she will be by his side through peril and pleasure. Nothing could take Connie's place and both of them can feel valid understanding the logic of that. A tiring realization caused the young hybrid to let out a loose yawn.

"I think I'm turning in for the night, or the day or whatever." Steven did his best to get up on his feet. Pearl watched Steven throw his arms up to grab Pearl for a 'good night' hug. She blushed to see Steven's half awoken attempt to show admiration, so much, in fact, she placed a kiss right on his forehead.

Steven sulked towards his open bedroom, plopping himself right on his mattress.

"Have a good sleep, Steven." Pearl turned to say. She stayed on the couch to fiddle more on her phone, she stayed like this for an hour or two.

X

Three hours breeze by. Nothing very interesting is at hand for the moment Steven sound asleep in his bed. Pearl, on the other hand, has not yet moved from her spot on the couch since sunrise. Completely glued to her smartphone organizing her home screen applications. Until an alert on her phone stops her in the middle of it. A video call, in fact, contact info: Sheena, her name is grouped together with heart eyed emojis.

Pearl taps the call button to accept, it only took a few seconds for the call to properly connect. Sheena's smirking face greets her, she's shown lying on her bed. "Hey Pearl," Sheena greets.

"Good morning, Sheena!" Pearl exclaimed, she giddily shifts her body to sprawl across the couch cushions accommodating her comfort mid-conversation. The couple's relationship bloomed more from the night the two girls got acquainted with each other at that concert on the other side of the mountain, it was a real movie. They exchanged numbers and got the best use out of it, ranging from text sessions at night and taking time for phone calls during the day. As these things usually progress so does their love evolving into the romantic side of modern communication.

Small talk ensues and always comes first. Sheena would spend an hour or two laying in bed concentrating on how Pearl's day went so far, Sheena missed Pearl's call last night so decided to make up for it by calling the morning after. Sheena loves listening to Pearl talk, holding her voice with the highest regard, almost mimicking regality itself, Sheena thought.

Usually, at this point of the call, Perl would have to stop herself from babbling on and on just so her Shenna can get a word in edgewise. She knows Sheena doesn't really mind, Pearl just wanted to hear how things are going with her. Sheena described her day so far because it didn't start as everyone else did, but just about to end. Sheena lives for the nightlife and Pearl would quietly wait for the day Sheena takes her along for a ride she's never been on. inside her mind she likes the idea of uncertainty within her, knowing what she knows about her now she took pride in the fact that there are still slivers of mystery elements dwelling inside Sheena. It's the fire that fuels Pearl's desire and Sheena has already caught wind of it.

"Sorry to hear about Steven's little girlfriend, must've been rough for him to see her go," Sheena regarded.

"He'll get over this with my help of course. They weren't exactly as close as WE are, but still, that friendship means the world to him," Pearl groans, face nuzzled in her forearms. Pearl caught Sheena's mood switch positively after Pearl's self-defining their relationship for the first time. Pearl noticed what she confessed on the afterthought and made herself blush a bluish hue. Sheena is absolutely loving this, "So you think we are pretty close, huh?" Pearl averts her gaze at the question but grins madly at Sheena's playful banter, they both laugh it off anyway.

After they concluded fooling around, Pearl decided to shape up and be more clear with her, "Yes. We are in a word...close. Don't you think?"

This pleased Sheena even more to the point of perking up, "Yeah you could say that." They both exchanged a certain look towards each other leaving them knowing what's about to happen next.

"Why don't you do that trick I always like?" Sheena asked waisting no time at all.

Pearl looked down at her regular attire midthought, she was feeling nostalgic for the first time they ever got intimate over a video call, to her sexting is this new act that excites her, she basically described it be life changing to get so aroused from your partner without ever being in the same room with each other. She couldn't help telling Amyethest about the whole thing, Amy is the one who taught her how she should act if Sheena ever wanted to share anything explicit with her by sharing the golden rule, "Keep it hot, P." Pearl kept it hot and heavy whenever Sheena needed her, so it didn't make sense for her to lose her streak tonight.

Something stops her in the act, Pearl looks up to Steven who is snoring away under his covers. A risky game, Pearl thought, but she didn't get dessert last night so she's feeling peckish. "As you wish," Pearl said eager to play. Instantaneously, Pearl pans her cellphone over her body recording her clothing phasing away into nothing leaving her sinfully bare.

"The way you take it off never ceases to amaze me, Pearl." Sheena complements. Then that tight feeling rose once more in the of her gut, but it came with a vengeance realizing the added risk of Steven catching her in the act. She didn't want to get up and go to her own living quarters to save her from embarrassment, something told her to stay: Lust, clouding her reason as she is left exposed in the family room of the temple.

Sheena continues, "I hope you feel the same everytime I do it." Pearl's bashful smile twists into a fascinated grin during Sheena's turn witnessing Sheena begin to strip for her.

Pearl dove a stray hand into her sex pre-naturally watching in awe. She always waits up for downtime like this almost begging to see Sheena in this light again, with her help Pearl discovers her vagina all over again. It has integrated into her daily routine, if she ever caught a hot flash she would service herself when Sheena doesn't answer. Becoming the better part of her day. This impromptu morning sesh is new for her not to mention doing such salacious things while Steven is present in the room, a breath of fresh steamed air for Pearl, passing the point of no return made Pearl all for it. Sheena is no stranger to theatrics, pulling up a song and hopping off the bed to give Pearl a sensual dance.

Her hips are wide, thighs far from slim and a sizable ass that swayed hypnotically to beat. Sheena looks back to her phone to see Pearl enjoying her show, gave her a wink and begun sinking fingers into her legging waistband. Sheena's ass filled Pearl's screen for a good look, peeling them down over her bottom slowly but surely until she exposed the top of her crack.

One thrust downward leaving her black pants on the floor. Sheena rose her ass again for Pearl begging to shake it rhythmically. She did everything but take off her non-flashy white panties,-they were hung halfway down from the dancing. Pearl is now screaming in her head for the hip-hugging garment to flounder to see her sex in all it's shining glory. Pearl moans out of an uncontrollable motion, her head rocked all the back when she began rubbing the nub centered on top of her opening. Sheena looks back to see Pearl going to town and smiles at her bringing herself back into bed in a full arch in front of her cell phone. Sheena began to her panties away, she shoves the cloth slowly having bands of the slick stretch from the cloth to her dripping cunt. There both disrobed, wet and ready to go.

"Woah did you make you're 'down their hair' pink?" Pearl asked seeing the new coloration of her bush. "I forgot I did that you like it?" Sheena asked and wiggled her generously plump ass a few times more.

"You are beautiful, Sheena." Pearl construed a light giggle from the pink haired woman.

"How's about we pick up where we left off?" Sheena proposed.

Pearl is no longer clueless in dealing with Sheena's arousal for her own body. I mean this is the woman who taught Pearl to pleasure herself bringing her into the brand new world of masturbation. Pearl figured this is the perfect time to try her new tool out.

Pearl's gem glows brightly on her forehead, reaching up to it and getting her hand on the object to pull. Revealing the selfie stick, Amethyst has given her when they were 'in style'. Pearl isn't the one to follow loose trends, the device she had serves it's purpose well so she held on to it for a few years.

"I want you to see my face and slit, think you can deal," Pearl said seductively.

"I think I can contain myself...a little," Sheena said holding her fingers close.

She connects her device to the rod, holding her pelvis and breasts dead center frame for her friend's indulgence. Pearl gazed upward seeing her friend's blushing at full force even casting a red glow to complement Pearl's white ballerina frame.

They did realize the phenomenon for a minute giving Pearl and Sheena time to readjust. Sheena sets her phone landscape style against her bed frame, she is now shown backing up ass first overpowering Pearl's screen with a gorgeous view of the mystery girl's pussy.

Upon seeing this the sword wielded gem melts beneath herself. In her discoveries, she becomes more turned on when she practices voyeurism with her close friend. Down came her phone, slowly easing the metallic stick between her thighs.

A brisk yelp from Pearl caused Sheena to look back at her screen. Apparently, Pearl loosened her grip on the rod a bit early making the cold metal hit her scorching mound. The sensation caused her to praise the severity of the feeling and eliciting Pearl to grind against it.

Sheena sees the feed of Pearl's video pan inward and outward. Her selfie stick is now slick with her juices as she kept grinding the tool against her vagina. The pink haired girl couldn't stop herself from firmly grasping her clit to the sight of Pearl getting off in the most innovative way possible.

The eagerness of lust may have been the cause of Pearl's amorous slide humpings. Her blue folds mirroring on the metallic face on the rod and darken while moistening it.

The situation really made Sheena stunningly more lubricated. In good time indeed, because she is dying to slide her own finger inside. Her carnal afflictions became reality when her index finger plunged into her pouty slit sheering a roar from the self-aggressions.

Pearl's cries became vocal but then somewhat silenced to Steven's respect. She almost forgot her position in the shack's Living Room on her journey to nirvana. Her eyes wandered over to Sheena looking back at her curling the very edge of vaginal walls gaping herself wider in tribute. Pearl could see into her very soul, Sheena prides herself on being wild most of the time to Pearl's testament.

The duo worked harder amongst themselves just for the pure entertainment of each other. Sheena steps two spaces ahead of her partner having three fingers repeatedly prod her moist opening. Her ass didn't cease to gyrate steadily while thrusting herself raw. Pink hair matted on her forehead and takes no breaks holding onto Pearl's gaze.

Pearl is making quite a wet mess herself on the couch as her pussy relentlessly scrapes the ridges located on the tool. Her teeth grits as warm metal greet the pearl of her clit. Her nipple found service while the other hand rolls it betwixt her pinching. A scary cry freed from Pearl without her approval working the tool across her mound giving it quite a thrashing.

Sheena signals a double take, she sees a shadowy figure in the corner of Pearl's feed and it's creeping closer by the second. Sheena refrained from drawing attention to the matter to give Pearl a breath after she rung herself dry just now. She recognizes the curly fro, having old knowledge of the kid's relationship with Pearl only puzzles Sheena further.

"I've seen you have brought company?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Pearl threw her head up in confusion. She figured it out quick then her heart drops. Like she hit a brick wall, but only to find Steven hovering above the arm of the couch. Pearl looks up in true terror seeing Steven's head suspended to her.

Pearl couldn't help to look back in shame accidentally exposing her most intimate form to the boy, but she waits for his reaction gaining none as his motionless stance continues further.

"Is he going to be alright Pearl?" They look at each other's screens, Sheena maliciously grins and rotates forward in a fascination. "Is he usually like that?"

"I don't know! This is new to me!" Pearl began to get worried about him. Did my naked body scare him into this zombie-like state? Of course not, Pearl thought but what is the reason for Steven to be perched next to the couch, wordless.

Pearl's hand caught her breath barring her to appear stiff. The left arm of the couch caught Pearl's smartphone to give her own a rest. Just when her libido builds almost gaining Sheena a surprise encore, her Steven gazes a lifeless stare scaring the worried gem.

Sheena relishes her thoughts on the situation unfolding before her very eyes. She notices how Steven didn't say a word and it clicks in her mind to see this familiar behavior.

Pearl, on the other hand, reaches one out to him,

"Steven...?" she whispers meekly.

"Pearl don't!" Sheena advised.

She stopped right in her tracks trying to fight back the tears. She looked over at Sheena. She can see the frustration on Pearl's face seeing Steven closed eyes yet perching next to her.

"What's wrong with him, Sheena?" Pearl asks.

"It looks like he's sleepwalking."

Pearl is no stranger to human behavior. Although her human experiences could use some updating when challenged with Steven, the sleepwalker. Pearl focused on the boy's half-lidded eyes to see his pupils glowing pink. Only to startle her further, Steven peers out a yawn. Sheena stares back at her in confusion,

"He's only sleepwalking, Pearl. Just don't wake him up." Sheena got out of her explicit position hoping to assist her friend without being in the same room. Pearl, however, is stark naked refused to phase her clothes back on to not wake up the zombified hybrid. She is getting rather clammy, seeing Steven stare at her body.

"What should I do now?" Pearl silently said, motioning for help. To her surprise, he gazes falters down to his pajama bottoms.

Pearl had learned the art of sleep from Steven's situation some time ago, she learned Steven's powers flare up under distress, especially in his dreams. Her eyes remained, watching, growing wider seeing Steven grab himself inside his pajamas.

Sheena managed to jump from her bed holding the phone still, not believing what she is seeing. Pearl's pure shock held her, practically stirring her hips. A whisper told her to embrace it. The only wall of defense is her voice of reason screaming for her to help her Steven.

Nothing can help what happen next,

"Pearl?" 'S' face came off as aroused yet reserved to have an ice-cold glare. "The last thing you want to do is wake the little guy up." S smiled harder, "Or maybe..."Pearl and S fell silent to see Steven's member free from his PJ bottoms.

"S I am not ready for this!"

"I think he begs to differ."

Sheena choked on air watching Steven place a knee on the couch swinging his dick in front of Pearl's face. Pearl couldn't find the words, She never seen Steven's member in this size before, the feelings conveyed for her confused her, knowing Steven somehow couldn't control his actions. A sudden yelp brought in more problems when Steven's hand grasped her breast. Steven played with her chest for a bit, gently squeezing and teasing her nipple, not to Pearl's protest. She's putty in his hands, his loving hands left her breasts feeling more tender to the touch leaving Pearl a moaning mess. She laid back to see the pantsless Hybrid climb over her.

"Pearl move the camera I want to see," Sheena asked politely. Pearl heard her request and got confused, is Sheena getting turned on by this? Pearl thought. Pearl fought her whimpers as Steven's hands grazed her breasts, she sat up to reach her selfie stick and takes it. While sitting up her breasts collided with Steven's face making her shiver in delight. Pink-eyed Steven took the chance to play with her nipples with his tongue and lips. Pearl manages to lay her phone on top of the cushions for a full display for Sheena. Pearl moans silently and lies back down so Steven could get to business. She felt herself getting wetter, she began to feel disgusted doing this with Steven, if he wasn't such a generous lover right now, Pearl would snap right out of it.

Trails of kisses from the boy made her squirm on the couch. Pearl knew exactly where his trail is going to end and that thought really frightened her to the point of closing her legs shut. After doing so, sleepwalking Steven didn't like that so much. With both of his hands gripped on both of Pearl's knees, he gave a brisk pull on both sides to claim a sloppy surprise below.

Pearl looks back at her video call, her eyes widen to the fact that Sheena has her shirt and bra off exposing plentiful tits. She took one in her mouth and sucked on her duct hard and loud, relishing the sight of Steven taking her. Then Pearl's eyes clamped shut when feeling a wet tongue on her mons pubis. A sharp sigh came afterward when he does it the second and third time getting very close to the endgame. Shudders overcame her as she gasped in pleasure when the boy's tongue pinpointed her clit gaining a scary feeling of joy.

This went on for a while. Pearl's fingers nested in his curly mane, to hold onto dear life as she let him slurp the soul out of her. Making her a mess in the process with her neck slanted back and tongue lolling out in heated desperation.

"How does it feel, Pearl. On this end, he sounds like he's doing a good job." Sheena asked.

Pearl fought her moans to answer, "Indescribable."

"I thought as much."

Steven stopped moving his tongue against her, only to pull out slowly for Pearl sheer in delight from his abrasive organ. Picking up a thick strand of Pearl's essence mixed with his saliva allowing it to flounder on Pearl's midsection. She quivers and kept watching as she shifted the weight of her thighs across his lap. This is it, she thought as Steven began lining up his penis towards her entrance. Pearl needed to get something off her chest first.

"Just do it already.

Get it over with,

This is my purpose, pleasing.

Fulfilling your wildest desires,

As in the Last; In this life

And the next."

Steven guided his head to dip only slightly in his effect caused Pearl's once-confident breath to weaken before him. Displaying lots of moisture, in sound and sight, she bit her lip and grabbed on to both wrists securing her hips for support.

Pearl sat back with tunnel vision focused on Steven's corrupted eyes. Her eyes shrunk, seething in pleasure allowing him to roll his girth squeezing into her walls, accepted by a more prudent moan from the Pearl.

A brief exit teased Pearl's loins, lolling her tongue right him. "Holy Fuck!" Sheena commented. "Tell me about it..." Pearl reluctantly retorted. Silent Steven worked in a few more strokes, seeing Steven carry himself at sex came off a bit taboo for her apparent liking. Her body cries for more as she hovers, her subconscious relented her figure to a backward arch. Parts of her body appears red where pressure occurs, matching the bounce of Steven's dagger thrusts. Their movements picked up the pace, almost like Steven was playing by ear. listening to Pearl vocalize if she's. getting close only to fumble her, again and again, stalling her conclusion in good efforts. She looks back to the cell phone, it powered down needing a charge during their lovemaking, which is now a private matter.

Pearl is getting rocked into Sunday. Defenseless, and panting like a wounded puppy. She arches, pushing the weight of her ass into his thrust. Then the moaning came from within Steven, which drove Pearl into madness hearing his cry. With one final smack of skin, Pearl hollered so loud, the decibels bounced off crashing waves outside. Her orgasm poured along with Steven's healthy load painting her pussy white. A few heaves of the chest calmed her down but startled when Steven landed on her body. He began to snore like nothing ever happened, or in this case sleep after sex made sense. Pearl didn't move when his face caught the nape of her neck as he slept, she could feel his member shrinking against her. Pearl gave him a kiss, a light peck on his forehead for better dreams.

If there is a hell for Gems, Pearl would simply land herself in it. Not by actions, but how good Steven left her wanting more.


End file.
